1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat composite component, in particular a vehicle body part.
2. Related Technology
A composite component of this type is known from practice in the form of a vehicle roof and comprises a material composite which has an outer layer, which is formed, for example, from a plastic film made of ABS or the like, and a carrier structure. Between the outer layer and the carrier structure, a barrier layer is arranged, which prevents structural features of the carrier structure from being reproduced on the outer layer. The carrier structure has a core which is made from honeycombed paper and which is provided on the side facing the barrier layer with a first covering layer made from a polyurethane/glass fiber mixture and on its side facing away from the barrier layer with a second covering layer made from a polyurethane/glass fiber mixture.
As regards the composite component described above, there is the problem that the individual layers are composed of different materials. This may lead, in the event of a change in temperature, to deformation of the composite component which is attributable to the different lateral expansion behavior of the individual layers of the material composite.